


Меняется не все

by faikit



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Семейный праздник нельзя игнорировать





	Меняется не все

Рождество педики отмечают, как и весь мир — веселятся, пьют, трахаются и, возможно, любят. Я сказал «возможно», потому что теперь не отрицаю такую вероятность. Но все же трахаются они гораздо чаще остальной части мира, и звучит это честнее. Однако сегодня я в романтическом настроении и ухожу домой из «Вавилона» еще до полуночи, чтобы набрать Солнышко и провести этот вечер с ним — семейный праздник, считает он, просто нельзя игнорировать. Я больше не спорю с очевидными вещами — он моя семья. Но сделаю это по-своему: через каких-нибудь полчаса вовсе не признаниями в любви, а непристойностями в его адрес, от которых у меня разгорятся губы, а у него уши. Не бог весть какое развлечение в праздник, но это все, что у нас пока есть. Фантазии Джастина стали разнообразнее с тех пор, как он освоился в Нью-Йорке, и если бы я умел ревновать, уже давно вытряс бы, когда и с кем он проделывал подобное. Но лишь констатирую факт — он перешагнул все, что дал ему Питтсбург, и второй год жадно впитывает в себя жизнь уровнем выше. Все меняется. Я заметил, что его уже меньше тянет сюда, он сростается с большим городом. Сколько бы я ни украшал лофт вазами с яблоками, мои никогда не станут для Джастина настолько значимыми, чтобы соперничать с тем самым, Большим.   
Лофт залит светом фонарей, и я не включаю дополнительного освещения, просто не хочу, чтобы сегодня, как и во все остальные дни, на меня навалилась пустота. После отъезда Джастина некоторое время я всерьез подумывал обзавестись котом, чтобы не быть одному. Но потом решил, что в нечастые визиты у Солнышка может начаться аллергия на кошачью шерсть, и не стал.  
Я прохожу к холодильнику и беру пиво — напиваться сегодня не входит в мои планы, но расслабиться немного не помешает. Потому следом прикуриваю джойнт и набираю номер. Включается автоответчик. Хорошо, что я уже сделал несколько затяжек, они помогут мне не разозлиться. Джастин мне не жена, чтобы сидеть дома и послушно ждать звонка. Но я уверен, что мы договаривались об этом на прошлой неделе. Смотрю на дисплей, до полуночи еще семь минут. Может, он ждет, когда наступит завтра? Да черт, что за мысли лезут в голову. Я докуриваю косяк, раздеваюсь, бросив вещи тут же на стуле, беру пиво и направляюсь в спальню. Сейчас в голове легко и пусто, никакого груза эмоций. Если не усну, наберу Джастина еще раз. Или нет. Кладу телефон на комод, сажусь на кровать и откидываюсь на спину. Попадаю затылком во что-то мягкое и тут же подскакиваю, громко матерясь. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное, и эффект от травки сходит на нет за одну секунду. В моей постели кто-то есть.  
— Черт, Брайан, ты не можешь ложиться, как все обычные люди, без сальто назад?  
Он ржет. Вы только представьте себе — он сидит в моей постели и ржет так, что свет с улицы отражается в проступивших на его глазах слезах.   
— А ты не можешь, как все обычные люди, предупреждать о приезде?  
Сердце все еще пытается пробить грудину, перекачивая испуг в облегчение, а оттуда прямиком в восторг.  
— Ну, я не совсем обычный, — ухмыляется Джастин, становится на четвереньки и ползет в мою сторону. — Смею надеяться, что даже в чем-то особенный, нет?  
— А я, значит, обыкновенней некуда? — прослеживаю его взгляд и вижу, что у меня уже колом стоит.   
— Я бы так не сказал, — мурлычет он и устраивается на краю кровати. Надеюсь, ему удобно, потому что сам я сейчас не в состоянии двигаться.  
Я даже не в состоянии произнести то, чем собирался наполнить сегодня наш вечер — все слова вылетели из головы, кроме двух, что водят хоровод в моем сознании: «Он здесь. Он здесь. Он здесь».   
Мне делали минеты бесчисленное количество раз — плохие, так себе и хорошие, но то, как это проделывает Джастин — моя школа, так сделал бы я сам. Он умело использует губы, язык и даже зубы — последнее я доверяю только ему, и никому другому. Глажу пальцем его щеку, чувствую за ней свою твердость. Джастин притягивает меня ближе, скользит рукой под яйца, потирает по слюне чувствительную кожу. Запускаю пятерню в его отросшие волосы и кончаю неприлично скоро, но сегодня меня это не волнует.  
Потом долго-долго любусь им, развалившимся на кровати. Он смотрит на меня с плохо скрываемым весельем.   
— Так как ты здесь оказался? — спрашиваю, закуривая, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, иначе просто сгребу его в объятия и не смогу отпустить.   
— У меня есть ключ, — улыбается Джастин, кладет голову мне на плечо и забрасывает ногу на бедра. У него, как всегда, нет проблем с демонстрацией привязанности. — Прости, что напугал.  
— Не то чтобы очень, но... — я предоставляю ему самому додумать, чем теперь мне обязан.  
— Стучит, — говорит Джастин, прижавшись ухом к моей груди. Под ребрами по-прежнему тесно, но это уже не испуг, совсем другие эмоции. Затаив дыхание, я заправляю ему за ухо прядь волос, провожу пальцами по ушной раковине. Беру под подбородок и приподнимаю его лицо, чтобы коснуться губ своими. Он кладет ладонь на мой член, и скоро я уже не буду так нежен, но сейчас хочу. У нас будет крышесносный секс — через минуту, позже и до самого его отъезда, но в этот момент я хочу показать, насколько он мне дорог. Рад, что могу это сделать так, потому что со словами все еще туго.   
— Люблю тебя, — произносит Джастин, и я снова могу дышать — он всегда знал за нас двоих. Как хорошо, что это не меняется.


End file.
